The present invention relates in general to solenoid controlled directional control valves provided with visual indicators of their position.
It is known from prior art to indicate a momentary switching condition of a directional control valve by visual indicators such as for example lamps. The disadvantage of such prior art indicators is their dependency on predetermined working voltages, for example on DC or AC voltages on a predetermined voltage level. Accordingly for different voltages sets of corresponding indicator lamps are necessary and this requirement is disadvantageous both for the manufacture and for the application of the directional control valves.